Kinnara
|first appearance-kubera = Episode 99 }} Kinnara is a nastika and the first king of the Kinnara clan. In Seasons 1 and 2, her location is unknown. Appearance Not much is known about her. She is described as having silver hair and a beautiful face. She also has slender arms and legs. Her first appearance in the webtoon is in the Nastikas v. Astikas scene at the end of Season 1, where she holds Vritra's hand as he faces Varuna. Her next appearance is in Season 3, in a flashback from the early universe, where she took part in a conflict involving the gods, the suras, and the ancient humans. Notes * Her relationship with Vritra was the basis for the alliance of their clans. * She is infamous for her cooking. * Currygom confirmed she is still alive in the current story. * In Hindu mythology, a kinnara is a creature that is half human and half horse. Plot Kinnara appears in the finite, helping Vritra deliver a speech, since he gets easily lost and distracted. They were lovers, so she spent most of her time with him rather than with her clan. She consoled and supported Vritra for the difficult decision he had been forced to make. While discussing the penalty, the dragon expressed his worries over what would happen to their relationship when he loses his feelings. As expected, their relationship ends when Vritra loses his feelings. He leaves on his own, leaving Kinnara deeply hurt. She pays a visit to Yaksha, where she tells him in tears about what had happened to the Vritra clan and to her relationship with Vritra. Yaksha makes her remember that as the King of her clan, she cannot afford to let her feelings get the best of her. He advises her to get back to her clan and prepare for an attack, since her clan no longer has any allies. Yaksha promised he'd try to prevent his own clan from attacking her clan, and she thanks him before leaving. Kinnara later appears in a dream-like memory of the early universe from Shess's soul, sometime after the dragon penalty, but just before the massacre of the ancient humans. Gandharva is present in the dream mainly as a spectator, as he was not present during the actual event. When Airavata helps the ancient humans develop a god-like weapon to destroy Gandharva, Kinnara arrives with the gods to stop them and to take her youngest child Shess back from Airavata. Kinnara claims that she became weaker but Airavata became stronger when the latter took Shess away. Using a spear that closely resembles the one owned by God Kubera, Kinnara fatally strikes Airavata and takes away her name. As she dies, Kinnara states that Brahma is correcting the universe's errors: first the dragons, now the Kinnaras, because by law the king can only be the undisputed #1. Shess is so traumatized by watching Airavata die that he develops from 3rd to 4th stage. Kinnara then announces that the weakest king is no longer, that the alliance with the humans is over, and that she stands with the gods until the current humans are eradicated. When the giant weapon created by the humans appears in the distance, Kinnara yells at Shess, declaring that she is Airavata now, and he must stop crying and follow her. Shess refuses, and Gandharva goes to his side. Kinnara declares that Gandharva is no longer stronger than her since she holds both the names of the king and the one stronger than the king, and begins to power up, holding a flaming whip. Gandharva asks her if she thinks it is possible to hold two names, and states that he knows of someone else in the future who shattered his own name when he did the same. Kinnara tells him that if it was impossible, Brahma would not have given her the spear in the first place. She then blames Shess for her loss of power and demands that he take responsibility. The sky is suddenly filled with blue fire, and Kinnara is not seen again before the dream ends and Shess awakens. References es:Kinnara